


heart's so dark, make dirt look clean

by harrysuks



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Calum, M/M, Rimming, Top Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysuks/pseuds/harrysuks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You sure have a lot of sass for someone on their knees, just waiting to get fucked."</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart's so dark, make dirt look clean

Waking up to the sound of Ashton's fuckboy music was, in Calum's opinion, not the best way to be woken up on a Saturday morning. The pounding could be heard all the way across the hall where Calum's dorm was. He sat up in his unmade bed and flopped back down, admitting defeat. 

He was honestly too tired to wake up Luke, his dorm mate, and get him to go tell Ashton to keep it down. He was also tired of hearing about Luke's fascination with Ashton's weird room mate who dyed his hair every other week. Calum decided to wait it out like he's done so many times before, but before long the constant thump was beginning to give Calum a migraine. What did he do to deserve this? He was never mean to the guy, he suddenly just decided one day to find any way to irritate Calum for no reason what so ever. Calum shrugged it off and rolled out of bed. "Fuck. This." he mumbled slipping his feet into the slippers his mum bought him as a Christmas gift the year prior.

Calum shuffled his feet across the stained carpet of his dorm building to Ashton's room. He hesitated knocking on the door when he heard deep raspy breaths on the other side. Of course the first thing Calum thought was that he was probably having sex. He knew he was being irrational, so he hesitantly knocked three times. _  
_

He heard the music finally turn down and let out a sigh of relief. What Calum wasn't expecting was Ashton's bare torso right in front of him as soon as he opened the door. Calum's fist was still in the air when he looked up only to see the boy's hair dripping with sweat. 

 

"Oh, um, s-sorry for bothering you this early but the music was just so lou-"

"Hey- your name's Calum right?" Ashton looked down at the younger boy, leaning his shoulder on the door frame.

Calum looked up and squinted, "Uh, yeah, we've lived across the hall from each other for over a year in case you didn't notice." he laced the statement with sarcasm. 

Ashton smirked and crossed his arms, still leaning on the door frame. "Oh trust me I've noticed." he said eyeing Calum up and down. 

Calum shifted from foot to foot suddenly uncomfortable with all of Ashton's attention on him. He shifted his eyes to his feet, not daring to look up into the boy's piercing hazel eyes. Calum snapped back to reality when Ashton snapped his fingers in the younger's face.

 

"You alright, babe?" Ashton said in a cocky tone obviously knowing what he was doing.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you very much." Calum replied back trying not to melt from the pet name.

"Okay, well, if we're done here," he turned closing the door with him, "I'll see you around." 

The door slammed shut and Calum was left standing on the dirty carpet with his fists clenched to his sides. To his surprise, the music resumed playing even louder.

"Jesus fucking Christ, kill me." Calum exclaimed, pounding on the other boy's door.

 

"What the fu- Oh, it's you." Ashton's face twisted back into his signature smirk. 

"Can you please, for the love of God, turn that fucking music off?" Calum had enough, he was finally putting his foot down.

He looked back up at Ashton's face and instantly regretted it when he saw the hunger his eyes. Calum grew hot with his stare.

"And if I don't?" The older boy said with a challenge in his eyes.

"I- I'll," Calum was at a loss for words. He looked from Ashton's feet to his chest then to his face. "Ah, fuck it." Calum stepped forward and closed the small gap between their bodies.

He grabbed both sides of Ashton's head while Ashton stood stunned, not reacting to the kiss. Calum made a frustrated noise and grabbed Ashton's hands and put them on his waist. It was then when he finally reacted, pulling the smaller boy into his arms. He pulled Calum in his dorm and slammed the door shut. 

Calum landed on the bed, the blood in his veins thrumming with excitement. He glanced over at Ashton who was reaching into his drawer to put a condom and a bottle of lube on the desk next to the bed.

Holy shit, this is actually happening, Calum thought watching Ashton stumbling towards him. He joined Calum on the bed and grabbed for his face again. The boy mewled in the other's mouth and put the hands on his face down to his ass. 

Ashton growled, "I can't wait to wreck you."

Calum moaned, high and loud. "Fucking get on with it then."

Ashton flipped Calum over on his stomach. He then tapped Calum's thighs until the younger got the message to get on his knees. 

"You sure have a lot of sass for someone on their knees, just waiting to get fucked." Ashton ran his hand down Calum's back and pulled down his pants and boxers in one swift motion. Calum shivered with the cold air touching his too hot skin. His cock was lying heavy and neglected between his legs. He didn't want to admit that Ashton's words were affecting him. 

"Keep in mind that this doesn't change anything between us. I still think you're the most annoying person I've ever met." Calum lied. 

"Same to you, princess." Ashton kept up with his sarcastic and cocky attitude. He got down on his knees and pulled Calum's cheeks apart. The boy's breath hitched with the sudden movement. 

"Oh my God, please." Calum panted lowering his head onto the pillows in front of him. Ashton must have got the memo because seconds later Calum felt a warm breath on his entrance. Before he could even respond, Ashton was already licking into him with intent. 

"F-fuck" Calum whined arching his back in an attempt to get Ashton's tongue deeper inside him. Ashton suddenly pulled back admiring Calum's stretched out hole. 

"Ash please." Calum was on the brink of tears. His lower back was pooling with sweat and his thighs ached. He heard a cap open and braced himself for what was about to happen next. Calum felt the bed dip with Ashton's weight and his fingers gripped the sheets. 

The older boy coated two fingers with lube and slowly pushed his index finger into Calum. He slips it past the knuckle working him open. 

"M-more I can take more." Calum begged. Ashton chuckled slipping in another finger, quickly scissoring him open. 

"Please Ashton. Fuck me please." Calum didn't care how desperate he sounded all he wanted was Ashton's cock in his ass as soon as possible.

"Okay baby, just relax." Ashton slowly pulled his fingers out, Calum grunting with the loss. That was short lived when Calum turned around to see Ashton slicking up his cock. 

Calum moaned audibly, anticipating the moment when he could finally feel it splitting him open. Ashton reached out and put his hands of Calum's hips, rubbling his hipbones.

"You sure about this?" Ashton had a hint of nervousness in his voice, something Calum never heard from him before.

"God, yes. Can you please fuck me now?" Calum demanded, pleased when Ashton gripped his hips even harder than before. 

"As you wish, babe." Ashton was back to his normal, sarcastic tone.

Calum was about to reply back with something equally as cocky, but Ashton slammed into him in one swift motion. Calum's jaw grew slack with Ashton's size.

"Holy fuck, you're so tight baby." Ashton bites his lip and runs his hands up Calum's torso until he finds his nipples, twisting them with every thrust.

Ashton angled his hips and thrusted so hard Calum shifted forward.

"Fuck- right there. Do that again." Calum yells when Ashton finds his prostate. Ashton doesn't let up, hitting Calum's spot with every thrust of his hips. Calum gasps loudly, throwing his head back. 

"I'm close." Ashton manages to get out his eyes shut, chasing his own orgasm.

"Me too, touch me please." Calum demands. Ashton reaches down and grabs Calum's leaking cock. He flicks the tip twice before Calum comes fast and hard. He clenches around Ashton so hard, the other boy comes with one more deep thrust. He fucks Calum through it, stopping when he becomes too sensitive. He then pulls out of Calum, taking off the condom, tying it, then throwing it in the waste bin on the side of the bed. 

Both of the boys collapse next to each other, regaining their breath while staring at the ceiling. Calum's the first to look over at the other boy. Ashton is sound asleep with a small smile on his face when he does look. Calum lets out a happy sigh and decides he'll deal with it when they wake up. With that in mind, he falls asleep with a certain hazel eyed boy in his dreams.

 

 

 


End file.
